


The end of one thing the start of another

by TubbyTomatooO



Series: Single Army Dad Kuroo [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adoption, Amputee, Army AU, Baby Abandonment, Dying Kuroo, Injured Kuroo, M/M, Multi, Prosthetic Limbs, Uncle Bokutou, Uncle Daichi Sawamura, Uncle Oikawa, War AU, single dad Kuroo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 12:51:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16832971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TubbyTomatooO/pseuds/TubbyTomatooO
Summary: After the loss of one love, Kuroo gains another and maybe she can fill his heart just like Ushijima did ...SINGLE DAD KUROO( shitty at summaries MY FIRST FIC GUYS!!! I intend to do many more of this kind continuing their story. You can drop prompts here or on my tumblr or @/Tomartoo )





	The end of one thing the start of another

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry guys it starts off sad GET THE TISSUES OH JEEZ :333333

This is a short oneshot on my fav rarepair Ushijima/Kuroo from Haikyuu  
This is my first oneshot ever so please go easy on me heh.  
If this gets some love I might add more little FICS the story from prompts.  
——/—/ 0^0

Ushijima was standing outside the barracks watching the horizon with unjustified worry flaring in his chest . Kuroo had gone out with his team a while ago and they should most definitely be back by now. His lover was if anything efficient. 

What if ...

... No he couldn't think like that , Kuroo was smarter than anyone he knew . He would come back to him. 

He promised.

He took a breath and he rubbed his thumb over the band of black metal on his finger- a promise, a declaration. The mutual love they shared . He looked up at the setting sun which was washing the desert in warm yellows and reds and the corners of his lips twitched up in a smile. 

Ushijima wasn't one to show emotion unless it was warranted , it was something hat scared people away, though it hadn't affected Kuroo and when confronted he described it as a ... challenge? It had taken a long time for Ushijima to be convinced that Kuroo truly loved him. 

He remembered the day Kuroo had given him one of the matching rings everyone had been anxiously holding their breath in the food hall scared Ushijima would shoot the black haired beauty down in flames.

He scuffed his foot into the Afghan desert and bit his lip. He used to love being in the army, it had filled him with purpose. Now he just wished his and kuroo's tour would end so they could go home and live together like they had planned.

He clasped his hands together tightly and he closed his eyes for a moment - allowing himself to pray that Kuroo would be ok.

~~~~~~~~

Ushijima woke to the bustle of early morning army life. He yawned and stretched out his stiff legs , he must've fallen asleep outside waiting for Kuroo.

Standing up Ushijima walked into commander Daichi's lieutenant , Sugawara.  
" what's the hurry lieutenant ?" He asked with a raised eyebrow sensing something was most definitely up.

Sugawara raised his head to meet Ushijima's gaze with worried eyes. Sugawara was like the clutch of his team and the emotional rock for everyone on base, when he was worried, something was most certainly wrong. Very very wrong.

" Sugawara what's wrong ?"  
He dropped the formality, his own fear seeping into his tone .

" only half of them came back. I didn't get the whole story but ... it sounds worse than it is - Hey Ushijima wait !" Sugawara called after him as the tall brunette ran off to where all the noise was and people were .

Ushijima had a ringing noise in his ears and his heart was pointing so fast he thought it would burst . People made way for him. partly because they knew of the relationship between the two commanders and partly because Ushijima was a respected Officer . Key word being partially , there was always some body who didn't like him.

When Ushijima got through the crowd and to where the truck had just pulled in he put his hand on Kenma's shoulder - kuroo's right hand man ." What happened ?" He asked quickly, his tone leaving no room for getting around it. 

Kenma looked up at him with those cold eyes that made Ushijima shiver every time.  
" Kuroo split us into two separate trucks . We were to take the hideout from the backwards entrance and he was going to take the front." 

Kenma took a breath and he looked uncomfortable,  
" we stormed the place and .. there were more than we were told. Kuroo decided to live for another day and he called the retreat." Tears were looking in his eyes now .

"Everything was fine everyone was in the trucks apart from Lev. He.. had been grabbed as an attempted hostage and Kuroo ... Kuroo went to get him - you know what he's like .. no man left behind and all that crap . He didn't think it through he was runing on instinct. He charged the guy and knocked him down . They were resting for a moment ....."  
Kenma stopped abruptly and looked behind him at Lev who was sitting in the truck with his head in his hands

Ushijima stopped breathing for a second  
"Kenma ... what. happened." He said lowly

" you know what happened .."

" Tell me !" 

" he was shot." Kenma hissed and clenched his fists at his side 

" why didn't you bring him back ?" Ushijima asked shakily trying very hard to keep his control and not storm off into the desert to drag his stupid, injured, beautiful, fiancé home. The thought of him bleeding out in the middle of the desert, scared alone.. who was he kidding Kuroo was never scared. He had a unrelenting faith that everything would work out.

" you don't think I tried ?! We got him into the other truck and we drove like hell ! It's fucking hard driving through a sandstorm you know . We couldn't see 3 meters in front of us! We thought they were behind us ! But then they weren't - Our radios aren't working and they're still out there!." Kenma said and narrowed is eyes glaring at Ushijima .

He didn't say anything for a moment taken back by the fierceness and raw emotion in the usually stoic mans eyes. 

A few tears slid down his cheeks- his world was colliding and there wasn't anything he could do ...  
Yes there was. Ushijima sighed and he walked back grabbing a gun from the rack and grabbing keys for a spare truck. He sighed and he clenched his jaw, Kuroo was alive , he could just feel it . He climbed up into the truck and started the engine, he was about to punch the gas when someone else climbed into the passenger seat and the bed of the pickup .

" you wont stop me . I don't care what you say. I need to go. He needs me ." Ushijima said through gritted teeth and he looked over.  
"Were not stopping you . But we're not letting you go alone, he may be your fiancé but he's our Commander and he's saved us multiple times . It's our turn to save him. " 

The faces of Lev , Kenma , Bokuto and Akaashi were staring at him expectantly.

Ushijima floored the gas pedal.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

Yaku ran his fingers through dark black hair while they huddled down in the back of the truck while the sandstorm raged over them. He leaned his head back and he ran his thumb over his friends fingers

" you still with us Kuroo?..." 

Silence. Panic flared in his chest and he looked down at his commander through gritty eyes. A minute passed before there was anything.

" y-eah..." 

Yaku let out the breath he had been holding  
" just hang in there , they're coming back for us I know it." 

He felt Kuroo move a little and heard strained, pained laughter.  
" shitty l..liar ..." he groaned.

Yaku flushed red and he frowned  
" Where's that unconditional optimism that you always have ."

" still there ... just not for me ."

Yaku frowned " I .. don't understand."

" t-there's no reason for you all to ...stay here" Kuroo had to stop for a moment , his breath falling short.  
"- if you just l..eft me and ...followed the tire tracks back th.en you c-could ... get home .."

Yaku scrunched up his nose and he shook his head, pressing his face into his commanders hair. " we could never leave you."

" I'll die."

" then we'll stay with you. Till the end." 

Yaku could see Kuroo's faint smile through the dark under the tarpooling cover they had tied over the back of the truck to stop the sand from getting in.  
Kuroo's eyes closed again as he succumbed to unconsciousness and Yaku wanted to cry.

He looked up at the other lads who were sitting in the other corner of the truck looking at their leader with fearful eyes. Yaku stretched out his right arm and he gestured for the boys to come over. They could all do with some comfort right about now. Even tough men felt fear.  
" it's okay, you can come over." 

Yamamoto was the first to move, he uncurled and he quickly shuffled over to sit beside Yaku, pressing against his captains left side gently and looking over at the lanky guy in the corner expectantly . Inuoka followed shortly after, kneeling on his right.

Inuoka was looking at their commanders face with a uneasy expression and it in turn made Yaku uneasy.  
He sighed and lifted his left hand from where it was pressed against a makeshift bandage on Kuroo's chest and he swallowed thickly when he saw that his bullet would had started bleeding again. He honestly didn't know how this man was still alive with the amount of blood he had lost put together with where he was shot. He was either very lucky or very resilient.  
He thought the later.

Though resilient or not, he wasn't immortal and it was only a matter of time before the warm embrace of death surrounded their Commander. He just hoped that help came before then.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

If anyone had in that moment looked at Ushijima they would've thought he was mad which in way he was or at least getting there because Lev couldn't remember the fucking way. He sighed and his face twitched slightly , givingway to his annoyance , stress and fear. 

He sighed and took the map out of legs hand and tossed it into the back. " be quiet Lev. Your babbling is insufferable ." He sighed and gripped the steering wheel tight he was sick of the kids rambling . As long as they were going in the same direction as the tire tracks in the sand they should end up to the truck right ? 

He was painfully aware that the clock was ticking but there was only so fast the truck could go over sand . He was just about to loose hope when he saw the sun kissing the sand dunes in the distance . 

The truck . It was covered in sand from top to bottom but it was definitely their base's truck. He could tell from the logo that was winking him through the sand . 

The truck wasnt equipped to brave the deep sand without getting stuck like the others had. Ushijima was furious at the hunk of metal. He hissed and unbuckled his seatbelt pulling open the door and jumping out quickly . 

As soon as his foot touched the sand he was running, long legs moving quickly though it felt like he was wading though water. The whole time he was pleading silently to any god out there to give him a minute,  
just a minute to hold his love.  
Give him a minute to hold his love and tell him there wasn't anyone else in the world for him.  
Give him a minute to tell him he loved him.  
Just to give him a minute.

Beads of sweat ran down his face and mingled with salty tears boldly running from his eyes. As soon as the truck was in shouting distance he started to yell to let anyone in there know he was coming. The familiar face of Yamamoto stuck his head out of the cover on the top followed by inuoka. Together the boys pulled the tarpooling off of the truck completely and he noticed Yamamoto leaning down to talk to someone . 

He ran over to the back of the truck and he stopped in his tracks when he saw Kuroo laying in yaku's lap, paler than he had ever seen him before. He couldn't see any movement from him and he sucked in a breath through his teeth. " is he ...?" He asked quietly looking at Yaku.

Yaku shook his head and Ushijima noticed the amount of blood that covered his hand and his fiancé's chest . He swallowed thickly.

" no but he will be if we don't hurry." 

That was all it took for Ushijima to be launched into action. He moved foreward and carefully slid his arms under Kuroo's legs and his back .

Yaku frowned " watch his head !"

Ushijima nodded and carefully lifted him out of the truck " I've got him." He reassured the short man and sure enough he could hear the weak rasps now that he was closer to his love. He wasted no time in making sure he was secure in his arms before he took off running.

He swallowed and he let his heart soar, they weren't out of the woods yet but the light was visible, he could see the clearing. His legs were burning but he didn't dare slow down as he pelted it to the truck and jumped in the back .

As soon as everyone was in, Bokuto went from 0 to 80mph in 8 seconds, making everyone lurch and grab onto something. Apart from the owl's hap-hazardous driving, the drive was calm. Ushijima was given his minute and he appreciated it. All the way back he whispered sweet declarations of love, cradling his head against his chest.

Kuroo opened his glassy amber eyes and looked up at Ushijima with such adoration it hurt. He blinked slowly and pressed his cold hand to his cheek with his signature catlike smirk "you saved me." 

Ushijima just smiled back for once, eyes closing as he did so.  
" I told you, as many times as it takes."

He didn't think anything could shatter this moment, Kuroo almost didn't feel the pain in his chest, he could stay like this with the love of his life forever.

But war doesn't take prisoners , it takes victims and Kuroo learned that the hard way.

Everything was peaceful under the land of the setting sun, the base was in sight and everyone had dared to hope that they would be okay. 

That was until the truck rolled over a hidden IUD which set Kuroo's world alight in dancing flames and the song of screeching metal. The next few seconds went in slow motion.  
The truck being engulfed in flames 

Ushijima curling around Kuroo using his own body as a shield to him.

The look in his fiancés eyes, pain, fear, a love lost.

That's when Kuroo blacked out.

<><><><><><><><><><><>

The next few weeks were touch and go, Kuroo's hazy mind was filled with black spots but there was always someone in his room when he woke up briefly, everyone but the one person he wanted to see. At first he couldn't really talk but luckily the people with him filled the silence. His mum his dad, Kenma, Daichi, even Bokuto in his wheelchair with that stupid happy smile. They told him what had happened, with the truck and the bomb and ....

Ushijima.

Apparently he had missed the funeral. It stung but it hadn't properly hit Kuroo yet not like it should have. His mentality was until he that gravestone with his fiancée name on it- he was living in a state of denial. He knew it wasn't healthy but it was the only thing he could do to stop himself from breaking down in front of everyone.

After another week Kuroo was able to get up and walk around for a couple minutes, though even that made his lungs burn . When he questioned this to a friendly nurse, she explained that his lung capacity wouldn't be what it used to be so he would have to build it up.

" you'll have to be careful in cold weather too ." 

Kuroo nodded and he sat on the edge of his bed And he nodded looking at the black ring he wore on his finger still. Even after all this time.  
He shook his head and sighed going to bokutos room when the nurse had finished her checkups on him.

Bokuto looked up at him when he walked in and grinned bright enough to blind a person.  
"Tetsu!"

Kuroo chuckled, " hey Bo" he walked over and sat on the edge of his best friends bed .  
" how's the new leg ..." he asked quietly , fiddling with the piercing in his lip .

Bokuto shrugged "good as new bro! Can even do a new laps around the bed now."  
He said patting Kuroo's shoulder and tilting his head a bit while he looked at the catlike man, studying his features. He had known him since they were twelve so he knew each expression of emotion Kuroo made by heart, he was qite proud of it too.  
"Wait don't tell me you think it's your fault ?" He asked quietly sensing the mans sudden guilt .

" well isn't it?" Kuroo asked quietly  
" if you hadn't come to get me then you would never have lost your leg, Kenma wouldn't have lost half of his vision and ushi.... he would never have..." he tailed off, shakily biting his lip and looking down. His bedhead hair fell into his eyes and covered the tears that welled there .

Bokuto frowned and he put both hands on his shoulder " dude, do you think I could leave you there, or any of us could. Your my best friend bro I could never live without you. Neither could Kenma or Lev and certainly not Ushijima."

Kuroo winced " don't -"

" don't what say his name? No Tetsurou I will say his name. You need to accept that he's gone and he made that decision himself . You need to respect it as his last act of love for you. If you blame yourself for it and wish he didn't then everything he did to protect you was a waste and he died in vein." Bokuto said shaking Kuroo a little bit .

Kuroo swallowed thickly and he looked up at Bokuto, whisky eyes big and watery. Bokuto sighed and he opened his arms "  
C'mere bro" he said softly and smiled sadly when Kuroo hugged him tight and he wrapped his arms around the taller man.  
" it'll all work out in the end"

"How do you know?"

" I gotta reputation to uphold"

Kuroo snorted.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><>

Kuroo stood staring at the hunk of black stone with white carving in it. His hands were shaking where they held the flowers he had bought, forget-me-nots, Ushijima's favourite or at least it was.

An Ugly sob ripped its way from his mouth as he broke down right then and there. He dropped down to his knees right in front the headstone and he set the flowers down gently .

" I'm so sorry Ushijima! I'm so sorry!" He cried pressing his face into his hands 

" I should've listened to you and just not gone - then you would still be here with me and we could be happy.  
I would've done anything ,  
been anything for you!  
Why couldn't you have just saved yourself, why did you try to be a martyr ?! Why, tell me dammit?!"  
he slammed his fist into the ground by his knees, shaking with grief.

He didn't notice how long he was there for until the sun shined in his eyes from where it sat on the horizon. He blinked and he stood up slowly, sometime ago his tears had dried up and he had just been sat staring at the grave like a madman. He picked up his bag and was just about to leave when he heard a baby wail.

He frowned and sighed shrugging it off as either his imagination or a baby who wouldn't settle with their parents. Kuroo looked around, though it didn't seem like there was anyone else here.

"Huh weird- I must really be loosing it." He sighed and ran a hand through his disheveled hair. He froze when he heard a baby's cry again but louder. 

" you have got to be kidding me, someone wouldn't just leave a baby in a cemetery." He said and walked towards where he could hear the very real wheezy wails of loneliness. He stopped at where the noises were loudest and looked around.

There on top of a old gravestone was a teeny tiny baby, wrapped up in a tattered yellow shawl. There was a little note attached to the baby's front with sticky tape. 

Kuroo walked over to the infant and quickly scooped them up off of the cold floor and into his strong arms  
" who left you here huh ? Did you just get left behind on accident ?" He asked quietly looking at the child with a small frown . 

He picked off the note with his other hand and read it carefully .

'To whoever may find Her

This is my little baby girl, she doesn't have a name because I knew if I gave her one I would become attached. Don't wait to see if I'm coming back for her because I won't. I can't. She's safer with me not knowing her and vise versa. But maybe one day in the future I can be the mother she needed. But until then I love her with all my heart and wish her well in the rest of her life . 

All my love and always : Lilly-Anne'

Kuroo frowned and he scrunched up the note and shoved in his back pocket.  
" what reason would anyone have for leaving a cutie like you all alone out here ?" He asked softly and jiggled her gently in his arms, from the look of her and how small she was she couldn't be more than a few weeks old at most. 

He swallowed when her eyes opened and he bit his lip. Her eyes were a soft brown, the colour of melted chocolate. He got lost in them just glancing at them. Kuroo felt like they had reached a mutual understanding of loss.  
" I guess we both know what it's like to loose someone we need huh?" He asked softly, undoing his jacket and tucking her into it carefully so she didn't become any colder than she already was.

As they walked out of the cemetery towards the orphanage , Kuroo felt a piece of the gaping hole In his heart filled at the presence of the baby girl.

when he got to the orphanage and knocked on the door he really didn't want to let her go. It seemed like she had the same idea too since she started crying again instantly after Kuroo handed her over with the note. He frowned and he pinched her cheek gently

" don't cry baby girl it doesn't suit you." He said softly and handed the note over and made a quick unthought decision of adopting the little babe.  
What the hell. Reasoning or logic had obviously gone out of the window tonight. He felt more like himself , making impulsive irrational decisions with Bokuto before they left for the war.

" what the hell. I'll adopt her . What files do I fill in?" He asked and grinned 

<><><><><><><>

Kuroo was about to go and pick up his daughter. Holy fuck his freaking daughter! He was gonna be a dad.  
" Bo what if she doesn't like me anymore because I haven't seen her for weeks. Oh god what if I drop her , what if I'm a shitty dad!?" He asked quickly grabbing his spiky haired friends shoulders with wide eyes.

Bokuto snorted with laughter and he patted Kuroo's head with uncontrollable laughter.  
" dude she's a baby , I don't think she has the ability to hate ."

Daichi nodded next to him " I agree with Bokuto, honestly Kuroo ..." he cleared his throat and slapped Kuroo's cheeks " Get a grip!" He yelled very uncharacteristically.  
" you think they would let you adopt a 2 month old baby if oh I dunno you were gonna be a really shitty person and parent ? No I don't think so . Think logically Kuroo and stop freaking .out ." He sighed 

It had been 2 months since Kuroo had fallen in love with the baby in the cemetery and he had in-fact adopted her, signed all the papers, had all the right checks and now all that was left to do was pick her up. Kuroo had even moved in that time, out of the empty house himself and ....Ushijima has shared before, and into a flat where Bokuto , daichi and Oikawa all lived in the same complex. Apparently it was the cheapest place in the city and Commanders didn't exactly get a fabulous wage .

He looked around " do you guys think I overdid it with the baby proofing thing..." he asked quietly.

"Yes" came a unified response from everyone in the hallway outside their apartments, Kuroo rubbed the back of his neck with a dark red blush " yeah well it's better safe than sorry yknow ..." 

Akaashi nodded with a gentle smile " yeah we know, now go your going to be late for your little lady."

Kenma sighed and grabbed Kuroo's sleeve and tugged him along,  
" hurry up Kuroo I have things to be doing "

"Yeah I know I'm coming"

" stay safe !"

"Good luck!"

"Let us see her after you bring her back, I want her to make sure she knows who her best uncle is!" There was a yelp and Bokuto was smacking Oikawa with his crutch " I'm gonna be the best uncle you hoe!"

" lies!"

Kuroo shook his head and walked to his car with Kenma , getting in and quickly pulling out into the road. He practically sped the whole way there, a wild look in his eyes, definitely giving Kenma a few scares of collision along the way.

He didn’t even park the car properly , just pulled up on the curb and jumped out running up to the orphanage and opening the door quickly. There she was waiting for him in the hallway in one of the staff’s arms. He walked over quickly and his eyes widened when she was placed in his arms.

She giggled and reached up her tiny arms with vigour , grabbing kuroo’s hair lightly and gurgling.

“What’s her name...?” The young woman asked softly.

Kuroo thought for a moment and grinned,

“ Wakatoshi, Toshi for short. Wakatoshi Kuroo” 

He grinned and looked down at her as if she was the only thing he could see. 

maybe things wouldn't be so bad after all..?

“ let’s go home Toshi”

**Author's Note:**

> If you read this to the end I applaud you honestly thank you so much. I wan write more but I’m scared no ones gonna like it or read it . Oh darn it  
> You need me you know where I am!  
> On here or on tumblr at @/tomartoo


End file.
